Sin Palabras
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡MINI-SHOT! VxB Después de otra pelea... He aquí un fic que demuestra que el amor verdadero no necesita de palabras... ¡ENTRA Y COMENTA! :'D


¡Hola Amigos! He regresado nuevamente y con una nueva historia…

Pero perdonen, tal vez los que me leen continuamente (Se agradece mucho eso) notaran que la escancia de mis fic's es de comedia mezclada con romance e intentos de lemon, pero esta vez decidí cambiar un poco el ambiente, ustedes saben… variar, pero no se preocupen esto solo fue algo que se me ocurrió con una canción y seguiré haciéndolos después normalmente.

Esta vez hice algo con más romance y sentimiento. Ojala les guste chicos.

* * *

Vegeta recién había terminado ese riguroso entrenamiento en el más amado invento de Bulma para él, la capsula de gravedad. Caminaba hacia la cocina con una botella de agua en la mano y se limpiaba la cara con una toalla blanca y fina que rodeaba su cuello.

Bulma lavaba los pocos trastes que había en la cocina, terminaba ya de hacerlo y empezaba a limpiar el agua de los mismos a su alrededor.

El Príncipe estaba en la puerta y ella apenas daba la vuelta y ahí estaban los 2 mirándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia… Bulma evadió su mirada y camino hacia adelante para abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible, él no la detuvo pero mientras pasaba a un lado, cerro sus ojos y solamente suspiro su perfume mágico que desearía en ese momento tener impregnado en él, dio la vuelta y trato de detenerla pero solo se veía su silueta al fondo del pasillo, se congelo de repente con su brazo aun estirado, un minuto después agacho su mirada y encogió su cuerpo apretando el puño y frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesto y decidió seguir como si nada y fue a su recamara.

Bulma se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos, vino a su mente la última pelea que tuvo con él, ya no podía soportarlo, eran demasiadas… Pensaba mientras abrazaba su almohada y una lagrima rodaba por en su bello rostro.

Vegeta en cambio terminaba de ducharse y seguía sintiéndose un poco extraño, no sabía cómo arreglar lo ocurrido… sentía su dolor y no se explicaba como algo así pudo llegar a afectarlo.

Se encontraban a una habitación de distancia y todo decía que esa noche no dormirían juntos.

Los dos trataban de dormir pero ninguno podía lograrlo, pues sabían que ahora se complementaban uno al otro. Vegeta abandono el cuarto dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Bulma, quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas, Bulma estaba medio dormida viendo la hermosa luna que había esa noche… pero de pronto escucho el sonido del pomo de la puerta girar, era claro que el trataba de abrirla, pero ella la había protegido con llave.

Después comenzó un golpeteo suave, pero ella solo aprisionaba más su almohada, algo le decía que con lo agresivo que es Vegeta terminaría por romper la puerta, por ultimo escucho 3 golpes seguidos pero ninguna voz que lo llamara.

Luego de intentarlo, Vegeta resbalo de espaldas con la puerta llegando hasta el suelo, suspiro igual y cerró los ojos esperando a que algo sucediera, Bulma se percató de eso pero estaba algo intrigada, aunque no quería abrirle la puerta sabía que lo necesitaba.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, esta vez se sentó al igual que Vegeta, al parecer el sintió cuando lo hizo y abrió los ojos.

La imagen era extraordinaria entre ellos… sin decir una sola palabra podía entenderse uno al otro y saber lo que sentían.

Vegeta recargo su mano y su rostro en la puerta y Bulma hizo igual, sus rostros y manos en el mismo lugar… Solo una puerta los separaba.

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Bulma pensaba en lo maravilloso que era Vegeta, fuese como fuese… para ella era perfecto sin importar lo que pasara estando a su lado, el único hombre que la hizo sentir de esa manera, a su lado, se sentía segura y totalmente protegida y para ella, eso lo hacia el mejor hombre del universo.

Vegeta recordaba esos gritos, peleas… esos abrazos y besos que tanto odiaba, pero que siempre terminaban reconfortándolo, sus hermosos ojos azules… ese bello y delgado cuerpo, esa manera de gritarle y hacer que se sintiera "dominado" y lo bien que lucía para el enojada, la mujer que nunca imagino; era perfecta y lo mejor… ya estaba a su lado y por más que no quisiera admitirlo… no quería perderla.

Los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, parece que la anterior pelea quedo olvidada.

Bulma se levantó y decidió abrir la puerta lentamente, Vegeta se percató y se puso de pie rápidamente. Nuevamente sus miradas chocaron… Los dos se acercaron acortando más el espacio a apenas centímetros entre ellos, Bulma lo miraba a los ojos y una lagrima caía por su mejilla; Vegeta coloco su mano en su rostro y la limpio, ambos sonrieron entre si y sus cabezas se colocaron recargándose una en la otra en el aire, después se rieron y se abrazaron muy fuertemente.

Se besaron tiernamente, pero fue algo corto. Bulma recargo su cuerpo completamente en Vegeta, el la separo un poco y miro que estaba dormida, la admiro mientras la cargaba; era maravillosa y acariciaba su cabellera azul mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Él también estaba muy cansado así que la acomodo en esa suave y amplia cama, la arropo y después el decidió dormir.

Para el, nada en el mudo… se comparaba con lo que Bulma le hacía sentir… Amor, algo que jamás en su vida pensó experimentar… Oh sí.

* * *

Perdonen el cierre medio incompleto, es que no se me ocurría nada mas xD

Espero les haya agradado y si no, no duden en decírmelo por favor.

Agradezco cualquier comentario o sugerencia, y cuando puedan lean algún otro de mis fic's, seguro que uno les va a gustar :) C: ¡Gracias! Saludos.


End file.
